


Only Today

by el_saintx



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine
Genre: F/F, Feels, Friendship, Love, Romance, Yuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx





	Only Today

 

 

 

" **HO-O-ONOKA-CHAAN... Tunggu!"**

 

Teriak Kotori dengan nafas tersengal-sengal berlari mengejar Honoka yang berada di depannya.

"Kotori, ayo buruan...! Kita mau ketinggalan bis nih!" Seru Honoka sambil terus berlari mengejar bis yang baru saja lepas landas meninggalkan halte.

" **BIS... BERHENTI! STOOPP!"** Teriak Honoka sekuat tenaga kepada bis yang melaju kencang didepannya itu. Namun ajaibnya bis itu tiba-tiba berhenti seketika sehingga Honoka dan Kotori bisa bergegas menaiki bis tersebut. _Sasuga Hono-kami!_ _(*lit:_ _ **kami**_ _: dewa)_

 

* * *

 

 

"Hosh...! Hosh...! Hosh...!"

"Yosh, Akhirnya kita benar-benar bisa berhasil naik bis ini kan, Kotori... hehehe..." Ujar Honoka sambil tersenyum kepada Kotori yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya ampun.. Honoka... kamu ini nekat banget yah..." Keluh Kotori yang tampak kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak naik bis selanjutnya saja sih?"

"Maaf... Maaf... Habisnya.. kan sayang kalau ini dilewatkan begitu saja." Jawab Honoka cengengesan.

"Hii... Kamu ini...!" Kotori mencubit pipi Honoka saking gemasnya dengan tingkah laku dia.

"Jadi, kamu mau mengajakku pergi kemana?" Tanya gadis berambut abu-abu itu dengan penasaran. Akan tetapi Honoka tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya melainkan hanya menebar senyuman saja.

Kotori hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat respon sahabatnya itu. "Ya sudahlah, tapi jangan lama-lama yah... Kamu tahu kan Umi-chan bakalan pulang dari kamp latihannya hari ini."

"Tentang itu..." Ujar Honoka sambil tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja Kotori-chan, aku sudah bilang ke Umi-chan agar dia segera menyusul kita kesana kok."

"Ehh?..."

 

* * *

 

 

> "... _... It's OK, tidak masalah... Tapi, . kalau kamu mau, kamu juga boleh datang kesini kok."_
> 
> " _Baiklah...Aku mengerti... Sampai jumpa... Bye..."_

 

_*biib*_ Honoka mematikan ponselnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

 

"Tsubasa, yah?" Tanya Kotori singkat.

"Mhhhmmm..." Honoka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, dia juga akan pergi kesana?" Tanya Kotori lagi.

"Entahlah..." Honoka menghela nafas dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Aneh juga yah... Leader grup μ's (muse) berhubungan erat dengan Leader A-Rise yang merupakan rival utamanya di kompetisi yang sama, Love Live!" Ujar Kotori dengan nada serius sambil menatap tajam mata biru gadis yang duduk disampingnya tersebut.

"Honoka, apakah kamu tidak merasa aneh dengan situasi seperti itu?"

"Ehh, itu... Bukan jadi masalah... Tidak apa-apa kok, Kotori." Jawab Honoka kikuk.

"Bagaimanapun juga, tujuan grup kita tetap tidak berubah... Kita akan memenangkan kompetisi ini untuk publikasi sekolah Otonokizaka.."

"Karenanya... Kita pasti menang!" Honoka menggenggam kedua tangan Kotori sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya. Sesaat wajah Kotori menjadi memerah karena tersipu malu.

"Honoka?...!" Wajah Kotori menjadi semakin merah padam dan semakin _salting_ ketika Honoka duduk semakin rapat mendekati dirinya. Kotori dapat merasakan kehangatan badan dari gadis hiperaktif yang berada disampingnya itu meskipun saat ini mereka berdua sedang memakai jaket yang lumayan tebal untuk melawan hawa dingin.

Mendadak Honoka mencondongkan kepalanya mendekat ke wajah samping Kotori. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya semakin mendekati pipi Kotori. Dan seperti terkena sihir Medusa, Kotori hanya bisa duduk diam terpaku dibangkunya, tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan selain menutup matanya dan berharap ini semua hanya sekedar imajinasinya. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan hawa udara hangat mengalir ke dalam kupingnya. Dan...

 

"Eh, Kotori, jangan-jangan... kamu _jealous_ yah?" Gadis berambut coklat ginger itu berbisik kepadanya. Terkejut mendengar itu, Kotori membelalakan matanya menatap Honoka.

" **HONOKA!"** Teriak Kotori sambil mencubit pipi Honoka lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Kyaaaa...! Maaf... Maaf... Bercanda... Bercanda!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

> _" **Shizuoka... Shizuoka..."**_

Suara pengumuman speaker dari Bis memberitahukan tempat pemberhentian yang selanjutnya.

 

"Ahh... Kita sebentar lagi akan sampai..." Kata Honoka dengan semangat setelah mendengar pemberitahuan dari speaker bis yang barusan. Kotori memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela bis dan melihat deretan pesisir pantai yang luas membentang di luar.

"Shizuoka? Pantai? Jangan-Jangan... Honoka, Kita mau ke Uchiura yah?" Tanya Kotori kepada Honoka dengan antusias.

"Ping-Pong!" Jawab Honoka dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Wah... sudah lama yah!" Kotori tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya setelah mengetahui hal itu.

"Kamu senang?" Tanya Honoka.

"Senang sih, tapi..." Ucap Kotori yang ragu-ragu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hmm?" Honoka menatap Kotori dengan muka tanda tanya.

"...Kenapa di pertengahan musim dingin seperti ini?!" Kotori melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _ **Daijoubu**_! Hal-hal kecil kayak gitu jangan terlalu dipikirkan lah! Ahahaha..." Jawab Honoka sambil tertawa lepas dan menepuk punggung Kotori dengan keras _(*lit:_ _ **Daijoubu**_ _: It's OK!)_

"Ini sih lebih terdengar seperti _**Die**_ _-_ jobu bagiku." Sindir Kotori

"Ahahaha... Kotori, kamu ternyata juga pintar melawak yah... Lucu.. Lucu.." Honoka tertawa semakin keras, sama kerasnya dengan tepukan punggungnya ke Kotori.

"Honoka-chan!..." Kotori berteriak kesakitan karena ulah sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf... Maaf... Ah, sudah sampai... Yuk, turun!" Tiba-tiba Honoka menarik tangannya untuk segera turun dari bis.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jadi, kita mau pergi kemana sekarang?" Tanya Kotori

"Gu... gu... guu!... **KE SINI**...!" Honoka lagi-lagi menarik tangannya, mereka berdua pergi berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan perkampungan nelayan yang ada di wilayah itu.

"Kyaaaaa, awas...!" Hampir saja Honoka dan Kotori menabrak gerobak yang ada di pinggir kanan jalan.

"Honoka-chan hati-hati dong!, jangan tarik-tarik gitu donk! Sakit nih!" Protes Kotori. Namun Honoka seakan tidak peduli dengan keluhan Kotori malahan terus berlari kencang... dan...

 

" **BRUKK!"**

 

"Kyaaaa... Aduh... duh... duh!" Di persimpangan jalan itu Honoka menabrak seorang gadis yang kira-kira umurnya sama sepertinya. Gadis itu berambut pendek sebahu, berwarna coklat muda, hal yang paling khas terlihat adalah terdapatnya 3 ikatan kuncir khas di bagian kiri dekat kupingnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku...!" Kata gadis itu dengan gugup, dia segera berdiri, membungkukkan badannya, lalu terus berlari kencang meninggalkan Honoka yang masih terjatuh. Kotori segera berlari menghampiri Honoka dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

 

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Honoka?" Tanya Kotori yang cemas

"Umm..." Gumam Honoka menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah kamu kenal dia?" 

"Ennn..." Honoka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 

"Yah sudahlah, bukan masalah besar kok... yuk kita jalan lagi." Ajak Honoka dengan nada ceria seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Kotori yang masih penasaran.

"Ahh itu... Sebetulnya tujuanku kesini karena bisnis keluarga, untuk mengantarkan surat dokumen perjanjian dari Toko Roti Homura kepada Takami Ryokan di Shizuoka." (* _lit:_ _ **Ryokan**_ _: Tempat Penginapan_ )

Di sepanjang perjalanan itu Honoka bercerita kepada Kotori tentang semakin berkembangnya usaha pemasaran toko roti milik keluarganya di berbagai tempat di jepang. Dan tempat penginapan **Takami** di kota Shizuoka ini telah menjadi salah satu mitra bisnis lama dari Homura, oleh karena itu kedatangan Honoka disini tidak lain adalah untuk mempererat kerja sama itu.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Ahh.. Disini tempatnya."

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah rumah penginapan tua yang terletak sekitar 500 meter dari jalan raya tempat mereka berhenti tadi. meskipun tempat ini terlihat kuno namun juga berukuran besar, megah, dan bersih. Pada bagian depan pelataran ryokan itu juga terdapat banyak sekali ornamen arsitektur khas Shizuoka.

"Permisi...!" Teriak Honoka dengan suara keras ke arah dalam penginapan itu. Honoka dan Kotori kini telah masuk ke dalam penginapan itu.

"Ya, selamat datang..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang wanita dewasa dari dalam penginapan yang tergesa-gesa keluar untuk menyambut tamunya. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan Okami penginapan ini, dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian kimono tradisional yang dikenakannya saat menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. (* _lit:_ _ **Okami**_ _: Manajer wanita dari ryokan_ )

"Ohh, ada pelanggan... silahkan masuk? Mau menginap berapa lama?..." Tanya Bibi itu dengan nada ramah menyambut tangan Honoka.

"Ehh... Anu... Tidak-tidak, Terima kasih..." Jawab Honoka dengan cepat menolak penawaran Bibi itu dengan cara sesopan mungkin.

"Saya adalah Honoka Kousaka dari Toko Kue **Homura** di Tokyo dan ini teman saya Kotori. Kedatangan saya kesini adalah untuk mengantarkan surat untuk pemilik penginapan ini."

"Araaa... Jadi, kamu adalah putri sulung dari keluarga Kousaka yah?" Tanya Bibi Okami itu dengan terkejut.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua silahkan masuk ke dalam... Saya akan memanggil Bapak terlebih dahulu."

"Mau minum apa?"

"Ehh... tidak usah repot-repot! Kami cuma sebentar saja kok... Kami mau melihat pantai setelah ini." Jawab Honoka dan Kotori dengan rasa sungkan.

"Ahh, tidak usah sungkan-sungkan anggap saja ini sebagai rumah sendiri. Lagipula, Keluarga Kousaka sudah banyak membantu Takami Ryokan selama ini..."

"Jadi, Kalian mau ke pantai yah? Di musim dingin seperti ini?" Tanya Bibi itu dengan nada heran. Honoka hanya tersenyum polos menjawab Bibi tersebut.

 

* * *

 

 

"Baiklah, Silahkan menunggu disi-ni..."

Bibi itu mengantarkan mereka berdua menuju ruangan tamu di bagian tengah Ryokan sambil membuka pintunya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Ibu itu ketika mengetahui bahwa isi ruangan itu sangat kotor dan berantakan penuh dengan kulit jeruk yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ya ampun! Anak ini! Maaf, mohon tunggu sebentar yah..." Bibi itu segera menutup pintu kamarnya seakan melarang Honoka dan Kotori untuk menengok ke bagian dalam ruangan itu.

"Anju! Inami! Chika! Ayo, kesini!" Bibi itu berteriak memanggil anaknya yang berada di lantai atas. Dalam waktu singkat seorang anak gadis telah turun menghadapnya. Gadis itu memiliki postur tubuh tinggi semampai seperti Eli dan memiliki rambut coklat kekuningan yang panjang.

"Ada apa, Ibu?" Tanya gadis itu kepada Bibi Okami, Bibi itu lalu memberi kode tangan untuk menyuruhnya mengintip isi ruangan itu.

"Ya ampun, berantakan sekali! Ini pasti ulah Chika!" Seru dia dengan suara keras.

.

"Pssttt... Honoka, dia itu kan?" Bisik Kotori kepada Honoka. Honoka yang tidak yakin dengan perkataan Kotori bermaksud menanyakan itu langsung kepada dia.

"Anu, maaf... Bukannya tadi kamu anak yang menabrakku tadi di jalan?" Tanya Honoka dengan ragu-ragu kepadanya.

"Ehh?" Gadis berambut panjang itu menjadi bingung dengan pertanyaan Honoka barusan.

"Maaf, kamu pasti salah orang... Itu pasti adikku, Chika!" Jawab dia dengan canggung.

"Chika-chan? Ya ampun, anak itu selalu bikin ulah yah.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis lainnya dari tangga atas yang baru saja turun.

"M-m-mirip... kalian kembar?" Kotori dan Honoka menjadi terpongah melihat kedua gadis tersebut. Sambil saling bertatapan mereka berdua juga diliputi dengan muka kebingungan.

"Ah... Maaf, kami lupa memperkenalkan diri.. Saya adalah Anju, anak tertua di keluarga ini."

"Dan ini adalah Inami, adikku nomer dua."

"Salam kenal..." Mereka berdua membungkukan badannya.

"Dan aku yakin yang baru saja menabrak kalian itu pasti adalah Chika, adikku yang paling bungsu." Kata Inami.

"Salam kenal... aku adalah Honoka dari toko kue Homura dan ini adalah temanku, Kotori." Kata Honoka dan Kotori memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar yah kami akan merapikan ruangan ini." Ujar Anju dengan sopan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sementara itu, bagaimana kalau kalian mandi saja di pemandian air panas kami? Kalian sudah lama berada di udara luar pasti sekarang kalian kedinginan kan? Pemandian terbuka kami adalah yang paling terkenal di kota ini, lho!" Ujar Bibi Okami menawarkan fasilitas terbaik dari penginapan Takami kepada mereka berdua.

"Ehh, Tidak usah repot-repot..." Kata mereka berdua dengan panik. Terlihat wajah mereka menjadi merah padam ketika mendengar kata "mandi".

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan... Lagipula, penginapan Taka sudah lama berhubungan baik dengan Toko Homura. Saya akan mempersiapkan air hangatnya terlebih dahulu.." Bibi Okami itu lalu pergi menggandeng mereka berdua menuju lokasi pemandian air panas.

"Ehh...!"

**Ke pemandian terbuka**

 

"Uwaaa... pemandangannya keren banget!" Teriak Honoka dengan kagum melihat ruangan pemandian itu.

"Pemandian terbuka penginapan ini memiliki landscape yang besar sehingga bisa langsung melihat laut dari tempat ini. Selain itu kita juga bisa terlihat hijaunya pegunungan yang ada di belakangnya dari tempat ini. Keren...!" Lanjut Honoka meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ho...honaka... Aku tidak ikut masuk yah?" Seru Kotori dari pintu luar dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ehh, Kotori.. Ngapain kamu masih ada disitu?" Honoka segera keluar menjemput temannya itu dan mengajaknya segera masuk.

"T-t-tapi, kan?..." Kata Kotori terbata-bata. Sebetulnya dia sungkan untuk mandi bersama Honoka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok... Setidaknya untuk hari ini, bisa kan tidak usah memikirkan hal yang lainnya, cuma kita berdua saja?" Kata Honoka sambil tersenyum manis mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut abu-abu itu.

"Umhhmmm..." Kotori mengangguk dan terdiam dengan kepala menunduk menahan malu karena tidak tahan melihat senyuman Honoka.

 

 

Sudah satu jam lebih mereka berada di dalam Onsen tersebut namun baik Kotori maupun Honoka tidak ada yang memulai percakapan kembali di tempat itu. mereka bedua berada di ujung kolam yang berlawanan. Kotori dapat melihat Honoka yang memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan air panas itu hingga mukanya memerah. Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang seperti itu maka Kotori memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan.

 

"Honoka-chan... Aku mau tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kotori ragu-ragu

"Humm?" Honoka menjawabnya sambil tetap menutup matanya.

 

 

 

 

"Apakah... Apakah kamu masih mencintaiku?"


End file.
